


The Best

by holyhael



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bottom Benny, First Time, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-13
Updated: 2013-09-13
Packaged: 2017-12-26 10:16:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/964775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holyhael/pseuds/holyhael
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Benny and Dean bring their relationship to a new level.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Best

“You know how this works, right?”

“Jesus, yes, Benny. What do you think I do every night, sit around and watch cartoons?”

“Oh, I’m sure you’re into cartoons of some kind,” Benny teases, and Dean rolls his eyes. Only a little more seriously, Benny says, “Just makin’ sure. Don’t like trustin’ my ass with just anybody.”

“I’m not just anybody,” Dean reminds his boyfriend pointedly, at which Benny agrees with a nod. “You’re in good hands.” To emphasize his point, he digs his fingers into the meaty flesh of Benny’s ass and spreads the cheeks apart. This brings them even closer than before, and their cocks press against each other. It feels so good that Dean has to fight to keep his voice even, though it still comes out a bit wrecked. “The best, even.”

“I’ll believe it when I see it,” Benny responds with a smirk. He knows exactly what he does to Dean. “Unlike you, this ain’t my first rodeo.”

A blush burns its way across Dean’s face. He tries to hide it by drawing away to grab the lube. Benny watches at him amusedly. “Shut up and get on your back,” Dean grumbles.

Benny does as directed and widens his legs wide so he can fit Dean, knees up to his chest. The darker pucker of his hole stares at Dean as he wets his fingers, clenches on nothing. It distracts Dean, and even though he knows more lube is always better, he squirts out way too much, and Benny chuckles.

“Just relax,” he says, looking the very picture of his suggestion as he cradles his head on his crossed arms.

Taking a deep breath, Dean drops the lube and approaches Benny. From his own experience, Dean knows he shouldn’t go in too roughly or too quickly, so he starts small: the pad of his thumb curving around the sweet dip of Benny’s hole, sweeping back down to his hairy perineum, to the very base of his balls, and sloping back to his hole. It’s a thin figure-eight that makes Benny go from relaxed to a puddle of Southern charm in about as much time as it takes thunder to toll after a lightning strike.

“Oh, that’s good,” Benny sighs. He repositions to make himself comfortable, which just so happens to mean he shifts down and closer to Dean’s hand. Benny’s always been clever. Sneaky bastard.

But since Dean knows he’s not going to last very much longer, especially with Benny so fucking incredibly spread out below him, he allows the movement, and the tip of his thumb breaches the first tight ring of Benny’s ass on the next dance around the rim.

“That all you got?” asks Benny, bucking down on Dean’s hand and trying to make him go deeper.

“Not even close.” Dean leans over to seal his promise with a kiss. As Benny deepens the kiss and fills Dean’s mouth with his tongue, Dean brings his thumb even further into Benny on the next sweep around. It’s as if Benny doesn’t want to let go, hole practically trying to suck Dean in deeper. Maybe that’s his imagination, because Dean doesn’t really want to leave, either, and this would be a good excuse to stay inside Benny’s heat. And this is just his thumb - Jesus - what’s it going to be like having his dick wrapped and swallowed by Benny’s asshole?

He pulls his thumb back, and Benny’s muscles relax again, as he’s been clenching around Dean. With refreshed determination, Dean approaches Benny’s entrance with his index finger as well as his thumb. The two pinch together at the pucker, burrow inside, then roll open. Benny feels soft and hot as Dean separates and connects his fingers. The curve of his thumb provides an excellent surface to slope around the outside after every few stretches.

“That feels good,” Benny sighs. “Add another finger, Dean. I’m ready.”

Nodding, Dean inserts his middle finger in the space between his thumb and index finger. Now Benny is being stretched from three points, and he opens just enough for Dean to be able to introduce his wanting cock.

Before that, though, Dean wants to find that small round lump that will make Benny almost beg. He knows how to curl his own fingers when he does this on himself, so it doesn’t take long for a crooked digit to come across that spot. Even if he couldn’t feel it on the pad of his fingers, he’d know by Benny’s spasmodic reaction that he’d hit the mark. The jerk dislodges Dean’s touch briefly, but when Benny calms, Dean’s finger is right back on the money.

Dean grins down at Benny. “Jackpot.”

“Pretty good,” Benny agrees, breathless. Dean thinks that if he hovered his ear above his boyfriend’s hairy chest that he’d hear the stammering of his heart. “Let’s see what other tricks you can do.”

“You want me to balance a ball on my nose?” Dean scoffs. “Not a circus performer, Benny. Just your boyfriend.”

“I’ve got a good boyfriend,” Benny says, making Dean’s heart spew forth a frenzy of butterflies.

“The best,” Dean says again, smiling largely. Benny agrees with an emphatic nod and a grin to match Dean’s. “Now let’s kick this into high gear.”

With one last rub against Benny’s prostate, which makes Benny squirm once more, Dean withdraws his three fingers. They’ve still got a little bit of lube on them, but not quite enough to reapply to Dean’s dick. With a fresh coat of lube to his cock, Dean lines himself up with Benny’s asshole. The head sits perfectly in the pucker, the heat of the inside teasing him.

“You gonna slide inside any time soon,” Benny drawls, “Or did you need me to take the reins from you for a little while?”

When Dean takes his sweet time to answer, Benny frustratedly leans up until he has two palms full of ass and can forcibly pull Dean inside. It isn’t a smooth glide all the way inside, but Benny leans back down fully onto the mattress and doesn’t look like he’s in pain, so that’s a win. Plus there’s this fucking _amazing_ heat sheathing Dean’s cock, and it’s all he can do not to immediately push the rest of the way inside. The pulse in his ears almost drowns out Benny’s next words.

“This position actually ain’t the best for me to ride you; you’re gonna have to start movin’.”

Dean doesn’t need to be told twice. He starts slow, because despite the lube and his preparations, there’s still a slight chafe, and there must be some burning on Benny’s end. Blood boils in Dean’s cheeks, and he feels like he failed a little bit, but Benny just frowns, recognizing Dean’s expression.

“You didn’t do nothin’ wrong, brother,” Benny says. One of his hands comes up to stroke down Dean’s arm. “This is amazin’, trust me.”

Encouraged by Benny’s words, he goes in deeper, his balls coming in close enough to be tickled by Benny’s hair. The next thrust in, they slap against Benny’s ass, and Benny gives a reassuring smile. Dean soon builds up a rhythm that would rattle the headboard if there was one. Benny’s moans come out more like bear that’s found a particularly pleasing scratching post, but Dean takes that as a good sign.

“Least no one’s home,” Dean chuckles after Benny lets out an impressive groan. Amid the thrusting, Dean is able to find a decent hold on Benny’s dick and begin pumping it. Precome sputters from the tip, and when he spreads it around with his thumb, it slicks Dean’s grip.

“There better not be nobody in a ten mile radius when it’s my turn,” Benny says. His predatory expression fails when Dean finally finds the best angle to strike his prostate again. Benny’s eyes close and his head tips back. “Oh, the thing I’m gonna do to you….”

That throws Dean’s rhythm off-kilter, which makes Benny chuckle.

“You think you liked teasin’ me? I’m gonna make it ten times worse for you,” Benny promises. “Not gonna pay your pretty cock attention for hours, just gonna touch you and taste you ‘till you’re tremblin’ and then keep goin’.”

Dean’s breath punches out of him explosively. He has to remind himself that he needs to inhale, and when he does it’s a short hiccup. “Hours?” His voice is a squeak.

“Maybe I’ll rub my cock up and down your ass crack,” Benny purrs. “Slick it up nice and good.”

Dean feels like he’s on the edge of a cliff, looking down to see the ocean surging well below him. One final push and Dean will be falling without anything to catch him - this is the one height he is not afraid of. He flirts with falling now, toes curling around so the brink bites into him. He sways in the hot breeze, but it cannot blow him over yet.

“And then finally,” Benny continues, “Finally, I’m gonna shove my cock into your starvin’, virginal ass, and I’m gonna fuck you ‘till you’re beggin’ me to let you come, just once.”

“Holy fuck, Benny!” Dean shouts.

Benny clenches around him, the final push until Dean plummets into the ocean.

His orgasm is much more powerful than when he’s just sitting around with his hands for company. With Benny, he is less like a stick of dynamite and more like a nuclear detonation. Even though his eyes are closed, white still clouds over his vision.

“How’s that feel, Dean?” Benny’s voice comes from the darkness like an echo.

Dean’s only response is an unintelligible moaning sound, at which Benny chuckles.

“You’re such a teenager. That took less than no time.” The click of his tongue is empathetic.

This time, Dean is able to make out the word, “Bastard.”

“Don’t say that ‘bout my folks,” Benny teases. “Now, come on. Lift your face. I got a surprise for you.”

Dean lifts his chin from where it rested against his chest as the last waves of his orgasm swelled in him. He blinks open sticky eyes to see the unfocused form of Benny. After a few more blinks, Dean takes in Benny’s pleased smile, his hand wrapped around his own cock.

“Open wide, brother,” is all Benny says as a warning before white spurts of come fly up at Dean’s face.

It’s a surprise when the first stripes land hot upon Dean’s cheek. Dean flinches, dragging his weakening cock slightly out of Benny’s ass; the way is slicked further than earlier by Dean’s release. Several more strands alight on Dean’s face, most notably in his eyebrow. Dean stays still until Benny’s come doesn’t shoot up far enough, and even then he only moves to keep the come that flew in his eyebrow from dropping into his eye. Benny looks pleased.

“Want me to wash it out?” Benny asks, reaching over for a tissue.

Dean shakes his head minutely. “I like it,” Dean says. “I’m gonna keep it.”

Benny’s smile grows larger. “C’mere, brother,” Benny says.

Dean eases himself out of Benny. His cock is dirty and wet, and even though Dean weakly protests, Benny insists on at least cleaning that off of him. He winces at the first touch of the tissue to his oversensitive cock. When Benny is finished with it, he throws the tissue in the vague direction of the trashcan. Dean doesn’t think it makes it, but that doesn’t matter because he is being brought into the warm circle of Benny’s arms. His chest makes for a comfortable pillow. The steady rise and falls of it lull Dean to sleep.


End file.
